Never Have I Ever
by Aleina Tempest
Summary: Just a little drunken game of 'Never Have I Ever' between Regina and Emma. Rated M for some sexy SwanQueen goodness.
1. All Work and No Play Makes Emma

**Authors Note: I own nothing Once Upon A Time related. This was supposed to be a little one-shot but it turned into a little more. Oh well. **

* * *

******Chapter One: All Work and No Play Makes Emma...Regina's Bitch**

Emma had just gotten out of the shower and finished applying her make-up while dancing haphazardly around her small room in Mary Margaret's flat when her phone buzzed on the night stand. Striding over the device with a smile on her face as she sang along to some catchy pop tune, Emma picked up the phone and unlocked the screen. Her face immediately froze as she stared at the most recent text on her phone.

"In light of your complete ignorance to modern day criminal law, I have procured some material that may be of assistance to you. I'm expecting you to be here within the hour to begin your studies – R"

_"_Fucking Regina…" Emma exhaled and began furiously tapping her reply. She had typed out a beautifully crafted paragraph in response to the infuriating Mayor and then decided to delete it all and send something a little simpler.

"Rain check." Emma sent the message and dropped the phone back onto the nightstand as she trotted over to the closet in search of something appropriate to dress herself in.

Ruby had the brilliant idea to get the girls together for a night out on the town. Mary Margaret had reluctantly agreed after Emma begged and pleaded the entire afternoon. Although Mary Margaret made sure that she'd be receiving something out of the deal. Much to Emma's dismay, she had been conned into some heavy duty cleaning for the rest of the weekend. She tried – and failed miserably – to convince Mary Margaret that their flat wasn't really _that_ dirty but this led to the petite brunette woman swarming around the main floor pointing out that the floors needed to be scrubbed, the furniture dusted and polished, the windows needed washing, and the entire place was littered with dirty dishes and cobwebs.

Okay, maybe it was _that_ bad.

Regina sat behind her desk, moving the files on her computer desktop to the appropriate folders for optimal organization when her phone came to life on her lap. She opened the message from the Sheriff without hesitation and scoffed out loud when she read the two words of Emma's response. That…was definitely not the response she had been expecting. How dare the insolent blonde blow her off with a rain check? Regina's lips were pressed into a thin line as she responded to the Sheriff and placed her phone back on her lap.

Emma had just slipped into a deep purple cocktail dress when her phone buzzed again. She rolled her eyes knowing that the response was from Regina. Part of her was little terrified to read the message as she knew her previous text was just the kind of thing to get Regina riled up. Maybe she should just turn her phone off and tell Regina that it had died and she couldn't find her charger in the messy flat. There. That would be perfect, especially since Mary Margaret would back that story up without even knowing she was backing a story up. Even though it was the perfect excuse, Emma found herself opening the text anyway, reasoning that she just wanted to know what it said, and then she'd turn off her phone.

"That wasn't a suggestion, Sheriff. That was an order – R"

Emma smirked and rolled her eyes. Typical Regina. She began typing her response before even thinking about it.

"I'm pretty sure this can wait until tomorrow."

The response came so quickly, Emma had only gotten one strappy heel secured by the time her phone vibrated once more.

"Given the limits of your intellectual abilities, I think it's safe to say that you'll need every waking second to study before your test – R"

"Did you know that you can make limestone from gunpowder?"

Regina snarled at the baiting text from the blonde.

"Did you know that funding to the Sheriff's department is based solely upon the employees collective knowledge of criminology as well as their understanding of town laws and regulations?"

Emma laughed.

"I take it your answer is no."

"I take it that you wish to relinquish your duties as town Sheriff."

"Come on, Regina. You can't fire me because of this. Random tests aren't in my job description."

Regina huffed in irritation. Leave it to Emma Swan to make everything so difficult. But she had a point. Nowhere in the outlined duties of the Sheriff did it detail that she was required to take random intellectual aptitude tests. An amused smile crept across the Mayors lips as she opened the document on her computer detailing the responsibilities and duties of the Storybrooke Sheriff.

When a response didn't come right away, Emma assumed the Mayor had simply given up. She couldn't help but grin, knowing she had engaged in combat win Regina Mills and finally came out victorious. Ten minutes later and still no text back from the Mayor, and Emma would know, she had – much to her dismay – checked her phone numerous times. There was something about the sudden silence that caused Emma to chew on the inside of her lip. Bouts of rage and anger she could deal with. But silence, that was something else entirely. It was possible that the Mayor was seething with anger and was already in her flashy Mercedes on her way over here to drag Emma away like a runaway dog. But it was also possible that Regina simply no longer wished to deal with her childish antics. Either way, there would always be hell to pay, in one form or another.

Just as Emma dropped her phone into her clutch, the damned thing vibrated against some loose coins, left forgotten at the bottom of the clutch. She couldn't help but laugh at the Mayors impeccable timing. It was an email this time.

"Please see the recently amended files detailing the duties and responsibilities of the individual occupying the position of Sheriff. I have attached these files for your convenience. In addition, I feel it is my responsibility as Mayor to inform you that your first, of many, random tests will be conducted tomorrow morning at 8:00am sharp in the Storybrooke Town Hall.

Thank you for your prompt attention to this matter.

Regina Mills"

Emma stood there, slack-jawed, and frozen with anger.

"That…BITCH!" Emma shrieked and slammed her fist against the already damaged door. Emma paced back and forth across the room, attempting to rationalize the Mayor's desire to make her life miserable. Was one night out, away from all the shit, too much to ask?

Obviously it was.

Regina waited patiently for the blonde's reply, passing time by playing a game of chess on her computer. Her wicked smile remained stitched to her face and only grew wider when an alert came from her phone. Grabbing the device all too quickly, Regina clicked on the text from Emma.

"Seriously?"

"I am quite serious regarding the performance of my law enforcement officials."

"I hate you"

"I'll see you in 15 minutes?"

"…Yeah."

Resentfully, Emma changed out of her cocktail dress and slipped back into her usual skinny jeans and tank top, complete with a black leather bomber style jacket and knee high boots. She descended the stairs from her room to be met by the confused stares of Mary Margaret and Ruby.

"What the hell Emma? Why aren't you dressed?" Ruby asked after taking a generous gulp of her beer.

"Sorry, there's been a uhh last minute change of plans," Emma shrugged her shoulders and opened the door to the freezer. "Have you seen my vodka?"

"Is everything okay Em?" Mary Margaret asked, standing beside the blonde and moving bags of frozen vegetables to the side to uncover an almost-full bottle of vodka. Emma reached for it and unscrewed the cap, taking a swig of the virulent liquid and shuddering as the cold produced a painful burning sensation in her throat.

"Is everything ever okay?" Emma retorted, rolling her eyes and taking another sip of vodka. When neither of her brunette counterparts spoke, Emma sighed and told them of Regina's recent successful attempts to make her life miserable.

"You're kidding!" Mary Margaret cried out, sounding much angrier than Emma had ever heard her before.

"Nope. So instead of having a fun night out, I'm stuck with Regina 'Master Manipulator' Mills."

"Maybe you should take it easy on the vodka then?" Mary Margaret suggested as Emma took her fifth or sixth hearty swallow straight from the bottle.

"Yeah, right. If I had to spend my entire Friday night with Regina I'd be hitting the bottle just as hard. Drink up Emma!" Ruby chimed in, holding her beer bottle in the air.

Emma matched the younger brunette's gesture and raised her fifth of vodka before draining more of the potent liquid from it. After a few more minutes, Emma whisked out the front door a half of a fifth heavier than she had been previously. The night air was cold against her pale skin but Emma knew better than to drive in her current condition. The vodka had done a number on her, causing her normal purposed stride to transform into a sloppy, faltering gait.

Twenty minutes later and Emma was making her way up the sidewalk to the front door of the Mayor's pristine house. Before she could even knock, the door swung inwards revealing one very pleased looking Regina Mills.

"You're late."

Emma mumbled something under her breath and pushed passed the Mayor without invitation. Regina simply rolled her eyes and shut the door behind the blonde and led them to her in-home office. Emma trailed slowly behind, noticing for the first time, how barren the walls of the Mayor's home were. No pictures of family and no portraits of the Mayor herself. Emma snorted as she imagined Regina was just the type of person to have a domineering portrait hanging above her fireplace. Attempting not to lose her patience with Emma's slow place, Regina resigned herself to an annoyed click of her tongue and crossed her arms in front of her chest, watching the blonde woman as she seemed lost in thought.

"Anytime now Miss Swan. You've got an awful lot of material to cover in such a short time." Regina's familiar drawl broke Emma from her reverie.

"Easy there, Madame Mayor, I think I can handle reading a book." Emma retorted.

"_A_ book?" Regina questioned amusedly. Her brown eyes flickered with delight when the Sheriff's clouded green eyes found hers. "Who said anything about _a_ book, dear?"

Thoroughly confused, Emma passed by the woman standing in the doorway of the study, giving her the best dagger look she could muster. When she came to the center of the room, Emma noticed that there was not just one book laid out on the coffee table in front of the sofa, but an entire fucking library reference section. Over a dozen books sat there, patiently waiting to be read, along with a pad of paper and a simple ballpoint pen. Emma spun around on her heel to find Regina smiling with delight.

"You can't be fucking serious!?" Emma yelled, one arm gesturing towards the stacks of books on the table while the other busied itself in her blonde hair.

"As I've stated previously, I take the performance of law enforcement officials in my town very seriously." Regina taunted as she walked across the hardwood floor, the clicking of her heels echoing obscenely loudly off of the barren walls, to her seat behind the simple yet elegant desk. Her seat just so happened to provide her with a direct line of sight to where Emma would be tackling the impossible task set before her.

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Emma yelled once more. "No one - not even you - could read this amount of information in a single night!"

Regina lowered herself casually into her seat and regarded the frantic Sheriff with little interest.

"No perhaps not," she began. "Although, if you had spent more of your time reading up on all of this and less time perfecting your three-pointer in trashcan basketball and running off with my son, you wouldn't be in this situation."

Emma opened and closed her mouth multiple times in an effort to find something to say to the woman who looked all too smug sitting at her meticulously organized desk. Unfortunately, the alcohol coursing through her veins fogged her mind and thus left her with nothing sensible to say. Emma threw her hands up in the air, turned away from Regina, and practically stomped her way over to the couch, hoping she left at least one good scuff on the damned floors.

"I am not drunk enough for this," Emma muttered to herself as she flopped onto the couch and pulled one of the heavy books onto her lap. She propped her feet up on the coffee table without a thought. It was secondhand nature after.

"You're drunk?" Regina questioned from behind her desk, peering at Emma from behind her laptop.

"Not drunk enough." Emma spat back at her as she opened the cover to 'A Comprehensive Guide to the Criminology and Penology'.

Three hours later and the only sounds filling the room were those of the Mayor's french-manicured fingernails tapping away in a steady, staccato rhythm at her keyboard, Emma's own pen scrawling jagged, lopsided notes on her pad of paper accompanied by huffs of irritation or exasperation, and the chronic ticking of the old mahogany grandfather clock in the far corner of the room.


	2. Game On

**Author's Note: I own nothing Once Upon a Time Related.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Game On**

As the minutes turned to hours, Regina watched from afar at the constantly changing expressions on Emma's face. Ranging from amused to annoyed, to angry and then indifferent. Her body position changed just as frequently, Regina had consciously noted. She had begun her evening with her feet propped up on the coffee table - a gesture the Mayor did not appreciate at all - which allowed Emma to use her thighs as a makeshift surface for the open book to rest upon. At some point, Emma had rid herself of those damned knee high boots and sat crossed legged on the couch with a book open on the table in front of her. She hung her head over her lap and rested her chin in her hands as her elbows dug into her knees. Regina noticed that subconsciously Emma tucked her hair behind her ears every time the wild, unruly mane fell in front her face. At some point, the blonde had become frustrated with her hair and resigned to tie it up in a high ponytail before setting back to her task at hand.

Regina had to admit, she was quite impressed by the Sheriff's ability to keep her mind on one task for such an extensive amount of time. The wordless atmosphere was becoming something more a nuisance as the brunette continued to search for tasks that would occupy her own mind. Chess had all but lost its glory as the Mayor was able to squelch any opponent in twenty moves or less. She needed something, anything to get her mind off of the uncouth woman sitting in front of her. Far too soon did she find herself wishing that the blonde would explode with anger just so that the silence was broken. But that moment never came.

Emma had instead just shifted her position multiple times, from lying on her back and holding the book overhead, then turning on her stomach and propping herself up using her elbows and finally to hooking her legs over the back of the sofa and allowing her midriff to take up residence where any normal, more civilized person would sit.

Three hours had gone by, and not a peep from the habitually vocal woman. Enough was enough. Regina found herself growing tired as the hands of the grandfather clock approached midnight. She had honestly expected Emma to have given up on this task about 30 minutes in. Quietly, Regina rose from her seat and moseyed over to the upholstered bar situated on the furthest wall behind the couch. If Emma had seen her, she paid no attention as the brunette walked past.

But Emma did see her. It had taken all of her willpower to not let her gaze fall upon Regina's sublime figure as she sauntered past. Keeping her eyes focused on the recurrent lines which bled from one page to the next, Emma noticed that Regina had, at some point, removed her heels. She wondered how in the hell the woman did it; wearing those sharp-heeled designer shoes all day, every day. Emma could barely keep heels on long enough for a dinner and a movie. But nevertheless, Regina wore them proudly whether rain, sleet, or snow. For all she knew, the efficacious Mayor probably ran track in those damn heels.

…That would explain those positively delicious legs.

Emma's attention was drawn away from her daydream as a carafe of golden liquid was brought in front of her face. She leaned back and looked up to see Regina standing in front of the coffee table, leaning over slightly with the proffered carafe in one hand, while her other hand clutched an identical glass. Eyeing her suspiciously, Emma tentatively took the glass from the Mayor and brought it to her nose, giving it a quick sniff before resting it on the coffee table and returning to her book without saying a word.

Regina frowned but didn't let the Sheriff's odd behavior deter her. She purposely strode around the coffee table and lowered herself onto the corner cushion of the couch, leaving one desolate cushion uninhabited between them. A distance so miniscule in its tangibility but also resembling a chasm of unfathomable distance, figuratively speaking. Regina curled her legs underneath her and took a small sip from her glass, causing the cubes of ice to clink against the side of the carafe.

"What do you want, Regina?" Emma asked with her face still focused on the book in front of her. "I'm a little busy here."

"Nothing, dear. I needed a break and thought you might enjoy one too." Regina smiled. The only response that came was a snort from the blonde at the other end of the couch.

"Thanks but no thanks. I have this test tomorrow and word on the street, the proctor is a real bitch. Might even lose my job if I don't perform well." Emma snarked and slammed the book shut only to pick up 'The Complete Encyclopedia of Crime'. Much to her surprise, Regina actually laughed. Momentarily shocked, Emma turned to look at the brunette and found herself wordless as she took in the form at the opposite end of the couch.

Regina sat casually with her legs tucked underneath of her. Her right arm was draped along the armrest while her left - the hand which held her drink - was suspended in front of her face, the carafe just a mere inch from her garnet-stained lips. Her head was tilted back slightly and her lips were still parted from the sudden eruption of laughter only seconds ago. Regina must have sensed Emma's eyes on her, because she turned to face, humor glinting in those chestnut eyes.

"I take it you're still vexed with me then?" Regina questioned.

"What on Earth would give you such an idea?" Emma quipped, rolling her eyes and picking up the glass which was now coated with tiny little globules of perspiration. She brought it to her nose once more, smelling the vinous liquid before bringing the glass to her lips.

"It's not poison, dear." Regina drawled as she watched the Sheriff's reluctance to take a sip of the gilded beverage.

"For all I know you put a damn roofie in here," Emma jeered, raising an eyebrow at the Mayor.

"Oh believe me, I have no need for drugs. I find that I can be very persuasive in order to get the things I want."

Emma nearly choked on the first sip of her beverage and stared wide-eyed at the brunette woman who was smiling joyously.

"Uhm..okay?"

"Don't flatter yourself. It was a simple statement." Regina snarled at the blonde who was still looking a little flustered.

Emma tried not to ponder on the Mayors obscure words and the only way she found herself able to do so was by sucking down the sweet burning liquid from her glass. After another moment of strained silence, Emma threw her current book onto the table and turned to face Regina. She sat cross-legged, not wanting stretch any further than her corner cushion.

"So, Regina. What is all of this about really? I mean, it's all so...unnecessary." Emma asked quietly as if she were afraid to say the words aloud.

Regina raised an eyebrow at her and took another sip from her glass and subsequently licking the liquid from her lips.

"Don't tell me you actually had something else to do tonight? I highly doubt that. I imagine that if it weren't for you being here, you would be sitting in your bedroom with a case of beer and watching some god awful TV reality show." Regina sneered.

"For you information, Madame Mayor, I was going out this evening."

"Well now I positively awful." Regina feigned contriteness, placing her hand over her heart and schooling her face to look shocked.

This time Emma laughed at the brunettes antics. "So the acerbic Madame Mayor has a sense of humor after all," Emma smiled; a smile so brilliant that it seemed to light up the otherwise dim room. She uncrossed her legs and stretched them out in front of her, effectively pinning the brunette beneath her shins. "What else don't I know about you?"

Taken aback by the blonde's sudden shift in demeanor, Regina struggled to make sense of the situation. First the woman is pissed, the next she's amused. And then she takes it upon herself to stretch out casually as if the two of them were best friends. Emma showed no signs of discomfort, even as Regina physically tensed at the sudden contact they were making. Though it was far from intimate, it was still much out of the norm for them.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Regina snipped and pushed Emma's legs off of her with a forceful push, as if the intruding legs were revolting or otherwise carrying a festering disease. The Mayor stood abruptly, yet gracefully, and snatched Emma's carafe from the table. "Another drink?"

Emma nodded and watched the woman traipse back to the bar and fill both of their glasses to the brim. She carried them back to the couch with expert precision, not spilling a drop from either of the glasses.

"Hey, we should play a game!" Emma blurted out of nowhere. Regina gawked at her incredulously.

"What are you? Twelve?" Regina meant it as an insult but the words didn't quite come out as acidic as she intended. This only further baited the younger woman. That much could be told by the amused look on her face.

"Seriously, it'll be fun," Emma insisted.

"Somehow I doubt that."

Emma pouted, sticking out her bottom lip and giving Regina her best puppy dog face as she batted her eyelashes.

"Fine. Just as long as you wipe that ridiculous look off your face." Regina sighed. She wouldn't admit it aloud, not to anyone, but she found that being in the blonde's company and not speaking of work or of her son, actually wasn't all _that_ bad.

"I don't suppose you have a deck of cards lying around?" Emma asked, looking around the room. She was met with Regina's blank expression, indicating that she clearly possessed no such thing. "Okay then...no card games. How about we play a round of 'Never Have I Ever...'"

"The rules?" Regina asked impatiently, not liking the fact that Emma would clearly have the upper hand in the game. For a brief second she thought about retracting her acquiescence to partaking in a game. But she didn't.

"It's easy, really. So we each take a turn making a statement starting with never have I ever. If you - or both of us - have done said activity, or if the statement is true for you, then take a drink. Then it's the next persons turn," Emma explained.

"How do you know if the other person is lying?" Regina inquired.

Emma thought for a moment. "Well, I mean, you don't know. But the game would be pretty boring if everyone lied just to save themselves from admitting something. Plus, it's not like you're really admitting it anyway."

"And just how long does this game go on for?"

"Oh, I dunno. Until you're drunk or whatever," Emma laughed. "I'll start, okay?"

Regina nodded, unable to look Emma in the eye. She couldn't quite understand it, but it felt like this particular game wouldn't end well. In fact, she could almost guarantee that it would end up with the two of them bickering at each other until Emma decided to storm out of her house.

"Never have I ever...been out of the country." A relatively long pause followed but the Mayor slowly raised her glass to her mouth and took a small sip. Emma beamed at her. "Cultured...I like it!" she exclaimed with a wink.

Regina simply rolled her eyes as she formulated her first statement.

"Never have I ever met someone as infuriating as you." She waited, sure that the Sheriff would be taking a drink but she never did. The blonde smiled.

"High school guitar teacher," Emma shrugged.

"I'm sorry, you left out the part in which you have to explain yourself."

"You don't," Emma answered all too quickly, sensing that Regina was feeling slightly uncomfortable at the prospect of divulging that much information. "But you can if you want. My turn. Never have I ever met someone who dresses as sophisticated as you do, Madame Mayor."

Regina narrowed her eyes at the infuriating woman and took another sip of her drink.

"I see how you're going to play this little game, Miss Swan."

"I'm innocent!" Emma insisted, sticking her tongue out.

"Never have I ever given my child up for adoption."

A heavy silence fell over the both of them and for a moment Regina thought the blonde would blow up in anger. In that same moment, Emma thought she would do the same. But she wasn't about to give Regina the satisfaction. She knew the comment was meant to be baiting. She knew Regina wanted to win this little game just like how she wants to win at everything else.

Swallowing her anger, Emma took a long drink from her glass. "Way to go for a low blow."

"Simply stating the obvious, dear."

"Whatever. Never have I ever been married."

Much to Emma's surprise, Regina took a sip from her glass. And then the floodgates opened, ravaging her mind with a million different questions.

"You were married!?" she burst out before she could help it. Immediately Emma slapped a hand over her mouth.

"A long time ago." Regina whispered, suddenly looking as though a ghost from the past was revisiting her now.

"I had no idea…"

"No one does. I trust you'll keep that to yourself." Regina shot at her, curling her lip as she spit out the words. Emma nodded and brought her fingers across her lips, pretending that she was zipping them shut. After a moment of silence, Emma considered reminding the older woman that it was her turn, but the words that came out completely betrayed what her mind wanted her to say.

"I'm not gonna ask anything about it, but for the record, he's an idiot if he gave you up."

Regina merely waved a hand at her comment, dismissing it before even thinking about it. "Never have I ever broken a bone."

Once again, Emma took a drink from her glass.

"Collar bone," she said. It wasn't until the muscles in her face began to ache did she realize she had been smiling for far too long. It was then she knew she was entering dangerous territory. The alcohol was doing a wonderful job loosening her up and she was well on her way to being drunk.

"How did you manage to break your collarbone?" Regina asked.

"When I was seven, in one of the foster homes, I kinda fell off the top bunk in the middle of the night," Emma said. She extricated herself from her jacket which was tossed carelessly to the floor and scooted closer to Regina. Emma traced the scars, now barely visible, so that Regina could see she wasn't lying.

Regina however, burst out laughing as she pictured the younger woman falling from the top bunk in the middle of the night.

"My dear you are quite uncoordinated even in your sleep."

"Oh, shush," Emma rolled her eyes and looked at the nearly full glass clasped in Regina's hand. She then looked at her own, almost empty glass and expelled a breath of air. "I better step up my game," Emma laughed, but then looked directly into Regina's eyes. "I think, Madame Mayor, that you're intentionally trying to get me drunk so I'll fail that little test of yours tomorrow."

Regina scoffed. "This was _your_ idea, remember? Is this the sound I defeat I hear?"

"Not in the least. Hmm, let's see….never have I ever imagined the two of us casually sharing drinks like this."

This time Regina was quick to raise her glass to her mouth. Emma watched as the liquid passed through her lips and waited until the brunette looked back at her before lifting her own glass and taking a small sip. The darker woman furrowed her brows in confusion. "I lied," Emma shrugged, speaking the answer to the question in Regina's mind.

"You've got to be kidding me," Regina sighed, bringing her hand to her face and shaking her head in disbelief. "And pray tell, what other downright absurd situations have you conjured up in your mind?"

"Guess you'll have to say the right things to get your answer."

If she were being honest, Regina had to admit she was curious as to what other fantastical and possibly revolting situations the blonde had conjured up in her prepubescent mind. And with the alcohol coaxing her into making some possibly regrettable decisions, she found herself more and more enticed by the mere thought. Had the Sheriff envisioned explorative hands roaming across the foreign curves of her body? Had she thought of how Regina's lips would feel pressed against her own. Had she thought of the taste of those lips and oh...and those lips?

The thought sent a dagger of heat straight to her core. Regina squirmed, suddenly feeling exposed, vulnerable, and increasingly bothered. She had no doubt in the least that the obstinate young woman harbored some lewd thoughts. The longing stares, the nearly palpable electricity ebbing between them when they stared each other down or rounded upon each other as if battle would be underway at any given second. The not-so-subtle innuendos falling easily from her lips. Oh, yes, there was no doubt the Sheriff's mind was often taking up residence in the gutter. But Regina needed to know.

"Never have I ever…" Regina purred, giving a little smirk, "watched any pornographic material."

Emma's jaw dropped. Okay, she hadn't been expecting that. In true sportsmanlike conduct, Emma brought the carafe to her lips and took a small sip of the liquid, finding that it had a bittersweet taste all of the sudden.

"You, Miss Swan, are positively vile." Regina laughed, pleased with her ability to conjure a look of pure shock on the woman's face.

"Mimesis," Emma shrugged.

"I'm sorry?"

"Monkey see, monkey do…"

"What are you...oh" Regina trailed off as she suddenly realized what Emma had been hinting at.

"It taught me everything I know," Emma smiled as if she were proud of her endeavors. Regina merely rolled her eyes and twisted her face to look disgusted. Her mind, on the other hand, was begging her to find out exactly what Emma had learned. Thankfully, the blonde began speaking again before Regina's thoughts transcended past the point of no return.

"Never have I ever had a threesome."

Emma chose her question carefully, walking the same tightrope as her companion, but not wanting to relinquish her control over the game. She briefly wondered if Regina was on to her. If there was one thing Regina loved, it was control. But, bless her little heart, the Mayor had absolutely no idea what she'd gotten herself into. Regina didn't take a drink, just as Emma suspected. A beat of silence, then Regina spoke.

"Never have I ever had sex with a woman," she uttered.

And there it was. The turning point. Emma took a long drink, swallowing with unsuspected difficulty, but finally returned her gaze to Regina's. And what she saw nearly stopped her heart from beating. The brunettes lips were parted just slightly, her eyes glazed with desire. Hell, Emma could practically feel the waves of arousal reverberated off the darkened woman. Regina brought her tongue over her bottom lip for a brief second.

"Never have I ever seen _that_ look on your face before." Another statement in which neither party drank. It was an unfair comment. Regina knew it, but chose not to comment on it. Instead she continued with the game so quickly, Emma wondered if perhaps Regina had planned all of this out.

"Never have I ever kissed a woman." Regina declared as she watched Emma's every move intently. The space between them was closing slowly. Both women were making their way closer to one another as if some enchantment had been placed on the desolate space between them; drawing them to one another. An undeniable magnetic force. A force that had been there from the moment their eyes had met so many months ago. A force that both women profusely denied and yet was also the cause for their frequent restless nights.

Emma took another drink and lowered the glass to her lap, running her forefinger around the rim of the glass. When she finally looked back up, Regina had just brought her glass to her lips and took a long swallow. For the third, maybe fourth time, Emma's jaw dropped. She gave Regina a beguiling smirk. Regina felt it in her core.

"Never have I ever wanted to kiss someone as much as I want to kiss you right now." Emma practically whispered.

Neither woman wasted any time draining the remaining liquid from their carafes. Without unlocking their eyes, Emma took the empty glass from Regina, brushing her fingertips along Regina's as she wheedled it from her grasp and set them aside on the coffee table. Emma moved slowly at first, encroaching upon the Mayors personal space, nearly bringing her lips to Regina's but at the last second, she course-corrected and latched her lips to Regina's neck, sucking gently at the tender flesh. Her actions elicited an arioso moan from the woman whose head lolled back against the couch. Taking it as a gesture to continue, Emma nibbled and sucked harder on the woman's neck then reluctantly pulled away only to intersperse featherweight kisses up and down her neck, along her jaw, and finally capturing Regina's full lips.

The kiss was aggressive, leaving no time for prudent explorations. Tongues wrestled one another, each sampling the unique flavor of the other. Breathing was becoming impossibly difficult as both women refused to emancipate themselves from the kiss. Emma moved in closer, throwing one leg over Regina's lap, effectively trapping the older woman beneath her as Emma straddled her legs. Instinctively, Regina pushed her hips upwards as Emma ground down on them, resulting in a muffled groan from each woman.

The combined groan brought reality slamming into Regina's head. Her eyes popped open and she pushed at the Sheriff's shoulders, breaking their contact. Emma looked at the woman with a mixture of hurt and confusion, her kiss swollen lips wearing the tell-tale shade of the Mayor's lipstick.

"I..Regina..I-"

"Get up."


	3. Liar, Liar Pants on Fire

**Author's Note: I own nothing Once Upon A Time related. I also do not own one of the lines later in this chapter. It's from a song Flesh by Simon Curtis.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Liar, Liar Pants on Fire**

Emma's mouth snapped shut immediately. Confused didn't even begin to describe how she was feeling. She knew Regina wanted that, she saw the desire in those chocolate eyes; she _felt_ the need with the way Regina's lips moved against hers. So what the hell was the problem?

Nevertheless, like the obedient puppy she was, Emma stood up on her swaying legs, looking everywhere and anywhere except for the Mayor herself.

Regina stood as well, running her hands down her clothes to sort out any wrinkles. She eyed the blonde who was clearing struggling with her thoughts.

"Strip." Regina commanded, crossing her arms in front of her chest, her arousal growing due to Emma's apparent discomfort.

"I, uh...what?" Emma stammered.

"Your clothes. Remove them." Regina hissed. Mayor Mills was always in control and her constituents always obeyed. Immediately. She didn't like to be kept waiting, not now especially. Not with the moisture pooling between her thighs.

Emma grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, dropping it silently to the floor behind her. Regina's breath hitched as she drank in the sight of Emma's porcelain skin stretched tightly across her abdomen which created little rivets where the toned muscle underneath strained against the taut skin. Emma turned around so that her back was facing Regina. Nimble fingers made quick work of the two clasps holding together the meager fabric of her royal purple bra. It was unhitched within seconds but the blonde made a show of sliding the straps from her shoulders until the garment dangled from one lone finger.

Regina, although impatient, was truly an aesthete. She loved - no she coveted - beautiful things. Emma Swan was no exception to the Mayor's unabashed voyeurism. The young blonde hadn't turned back around and Regina found herself grinding her molars in irritation - or anticipation - she wasn't sure which. Her hunger, her desire, her need…made monumental leaps and Regina had half a mind to forgo the little power play she'd begun and simply demand that the Sheriff bring her to climax right now. But she didn't. There was a bigger picture to consider.

It wasn't until Emma wriggled her hips that Regina understood why she hadn't turned back around. With thumbs hooked in her belt loops, Emma shimmied the skin tight jeans down to the swell of her ass. Just enough to give Regina a small peak at the matching purple lace boy shorts. The deep purple coloring acted as a wonderful contrast against her alabaster flesh. In a display of supreme flexibility, Emma bent over at the waist as she peeled the impossibly tight jeans from her legs. Once the suffocating material had been removed, Emma took a deep breath. She was stalling. Of all the scenarios Emma had dreamed up over the months, _this_ was not one of them.

It was humiliating. Degrading. It made her feel dirty and cheap. But so alive. Her mind was screaming 'no' but her body was begging for more. Begging for another command from the brunette. Begging to be abused. The wetness oozing from her center was testament to her body's divorce from her mind's urgent red flag warnings.

A final attempt to slow the pace at which their current endeavor was happening, Emma removed her hair from the sloppy ponytail, releasing a cascade of golden tresses down her back. She ran her fingers across her scalp a few times, willing away the residual ache before dropping her hands dejectedly at her sides. She turned, agonizingly slow and dropping her gaze to the floor. Leave it to the enigmatic brunette to was all her confidence out to sea.

Regina licked her lips as she took in the sight before her. She wondered how a woman possessing such a perfect body gallivanted around with all the grace of a caveman. Her body screamed femme fatale and yet the Sheriff seemed completely oblivious to it. Unable to resist, Regina sauntered up to the blonde, wrapping one arm around her waist and drawing lazy circles on the small of her back whilst the other hand reached for her chin and raised her head so that Emma was forced to look right into her eyes.

Without hesitation, Regina's lips were on Emma's and the women were kissing fervently once more. The hand previously grasping Emma's chin slid between their bodies, grazing across the hardened peaks of Emma's rosy nipples. She smirked as Emma sucked in a sharp breath at the contact and watched as her eyes closed to half-mast.

"Sensitive are we, dear?" Regina husked. Her voice was sultry and full of amusement and arousal. Emma's throat had gone completely dry. And even if it weren't, she wasn't sure that she'd be able to speak anyway. Her brain was having difficulties thinking anything other than screaming 'fuck me' at the top of her lungs. As a consequence, Emma remained completely silent, unable to move.

In one swift motion, Regina backed away from the nearly naked woman in front of her and gave her a rather forceful push backwards. Emma stumbled, but regained her balance rather quickly.

Her first reaction was to glare at the dominating brunette, but one look at those lust blackened eyes made her weak in the knees. She watched as Regina took slow, purposeful steps towards her, never faltering under her gaze. With each step forward, Regina's fingers expertly unbuttoned each tiny, button holding the thin fabric of her barely wrinkled shirt closed. What the hell were the point of buttons anyway? All Emma wanted to do was rip that damned shirt off the Mayor's body sending the buttons bouncing all over the hardwood floor. But she was frozen, enraptured by the raw power of hooded brown eyes.

Within seconds, Regina was only inches from Emma once more. All the buttons were undone, teasing Emma with such a small view of the deliciously sun-kissed skin hidden beneath. Emma raised her arms in an effort to feel that intoxicating skin for herself, but the Mayor was quick. She swatted Emma's hands away and followed up with another forceful push, effectively pushing Emma all the way across the room until her thighs collided none too gently with the hard surface of the desk.

The collision was graceless. Emma, of her own clumsy accord, fell backwards onto the desk and upon realizing what just happened; she tried to push herself up. Her intent was to unleash fury on the improbable woman. But again she was finding that her motor skills were severely lacking, as Regina had already invited herself between Emma's legs, hands placed on either side of her hips as she leaned over the blonde. A smirking sentinel of pure power standing above her.

"Wh..what are we doing?" Emma asked. The question was meant to be a silent self-inquiry, but too late.

Regina chuckled. "I would've thought that to be obvious, dear."

Emma was about to respond. She was about to push the brunette away. She was about to run, just as she always does. She was going to do all of that…until she felt a well-manicured hand scrape unforgivingly along the length of her inner thigh. Emma's body convulsed as she let out a gasp and her entire body fell back on the desk.

"Oh, you liked that didn't you?" Regina breathed, dipping her head to press her lips right above Emma's navel, enjoying the way her flesh rippled with anticipatory delight.

Emma couldn't answer. The formation of even one syllable was a skill rendered completely useless as she quivered under the darker woman's absolute power. And then the very antithesis of Regina's tender kiss took Emma to a whole new plane of pleasure. A hand was coiled around her neck and she felt herself being pulled from the desk.

"I asked you a question, Sheriff." Regina snarled, her face only an inch or two from Emma's.

"Yes, god fuck yes!" Emma managed to yell. Her response satisfied Regina and she was rewarded with the ability to breathe properly once more. A tan hand pressed itself against Emma's sternum, forcing her to lie back down on the desk as fingertips ghosted the flesh of her inner thighs. Green eyes turned to white as Emma's eyes rolled backwards and thighs spread ever so slowly, granting Regina more access. She was losing control and she was losing it fast.

Regina hooked her fingers underneath the delicate lace of Emma's panties and slowly pulled them down until Emma was forced to raise her hips just enough for the panties to roll over her ass. The Mayor hummed in appreciation and placed a few wet kisses, trailing from Emma's navel to right above where she needed it most. Desperate for the contact, Emma's bucked her hips towards Regina's retreating mouth.

"You're a god damn tease," Emma whined through gritted teeth.

Regina clicked her tongue and regarded the younger woman innocently. "My dear Sheriff, I believe I've already made claim that I've never slept with a woman. You'll have to excuse my inexperience in such carnal activities. Do you prefer I stop?"

"No! God no, just -"

"Just what?"

"Just fucking touch me already!" Emma huffed.

Regina wanted so badly to snark back at the Sheriff, knowing it would just push her further. Barely restraining herself, she instead sufficed with a simple snort and threading one finger down the length of Emma's sodden sex. Emma reacted immediately, legs twitched, breathing becoming shallower, and fingers desperately searching for something to grasp onto. Instead of continuing, Regina brought her sex-soaked finger to Emma's lips, dragging it across them before sucking the rest of the nectar from her digit. She watched in delight as Emma's pink tongue swiped along her lips, tasting herself just as Regina had done.

Finding the courage to open her eyes, Emma peered up at the brunette with awe. Both women's eyes were flooded with lust as they drank in the sight of one another. Never breaking eye contact, Regina brought her hand back to Emma's core and stroked it lightly before entering her with one finger.

She was so hot, so wet, and so ready. The velvet of her insides was surprisingly inviting, begging for more, and Regina wasted no time adding another digit. She moved slowly at first; partially due to her inexperience and partially due to her sudden infatuation with the feel of her fingers surrounded by Emma's sex. Fighting the influx of pleasure, Emma's eyes closed once more and her hips began rocking in perfect harmony with Regina's ministrations. It wasn't long until the pace increased. Breathing became erratic for both women as Emma writhed underneath Regina and the latter found herself becoming increasingly aroused as she watched the younger woman's body respond to her touch.

Regina twisted her fingers, scoring a direct hit to Emma's most sensitive spot. She knew it immediately. The blonde all but jumped off the table but Regina forced her back down with her spare hand.

"Jesus fuck me Christ, Regina," Emma breathed out as she struggled to maintain her relationship with reality.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked, sounding slightly out of breath, slowing her rhythm just a bit.

"No! Please, don't stop!" Emma begged, bringing her hands to her breasts, teasing her hardened nipples to full attention. She bucked her hips forcefully, hoping that Regina would continue fucking her with the same force she had been using. But she didn't. When Emma felt Regina withdraw her fingers from her molten core, she mewed in desperation. Emma opened her eyes just in time to see a mess of brown hair between her legs, her thighs clamped tightly around Regina's head when a slippery tongue traced a circle around her hardened clit.

"Oh fuck -"

The first taste of Emma was exhilarating; sweet and slightly tangy. Regina smacked her lips as though she had just taken a sip of exotic wine.

"Almost as delicious as my apple cider," Regina mused aloud, her voice raw and scratchy. Emma said nothing, verbally at least. Her body on the other hand was doing plenty of speaking for itself. "Tell me what you want, dear."

"You know what I want." Emma sighed.

"That I do. But I want to hear you tell me."

_Dominating, controlling, fucking impossible Madame Mayor Mills_ Emma thought to herself. And as if the last hours had been wiped from her brain, she suddenly realized who was touching her; tasting her. Dominating, controlling, fucking impossible Madame Mayor Mills.

"Who would've thought our perfect little Mayor liked to talk dirty," Emma couldn't stop herself from retorting. Ah, yes...banter. Now, that was something Emma had no qualms with. In fact, it made this entire ordeal so much more familiar. "Well, then, Madame Mayor, I want to feel your tongue on my clit and I want to feel you inside me," Emma spoke, chancing a glance at the woman through hooded eyes. Their eyes made contact after a second and Emma continued declaring exactly what she wanted. "I want to come so hard all over that pretty little mouth of yours."

And just like that, Regina buried her head in Emma's hot, hot, heat once more.

"Tell me again," Regina commanded, the words muffled under Emma's flesh.

"Make me fucking come, Regina" Emma begged. "I'm a fucking screamer, make me mute."

Thriving off the desperation in Emma's voice, Regina frantically flicked her hardened clit with her tongue over and over. Alternating sucking and licking as the blonde bucked wildly underneath of her. Climatically attempting to gain control over the squirming woman, Regina laid her arm across Emma's hips, steadying her against the surface of the desk which was now slick with the sweat coating Emma's body. Breathing was difficult for Regina as she was cogently clamped between the death grip of Emma's thighs, but she couldn't stop. Not now. Not as she was so close to destroying the younger woman's grip on reality. And she found herself awaiting the soon-to-come flood of ambrosial nepenthe that was 100% proof-Emma.

Snaking her free hand through Emma's vice-like thigh grip, Regina entered the blonde again with three fingers this time and pumped assiduously in and out of her.

Seconds later, bombastic explosions detonated behind Emma's eyelids. Her hands quickly found their way to Regina's head, gripping fistfuls of bistre hair as her hips raised impossibly high from the desk.

Regina felt Emma's walls convulse around her fingers, followed by a maelstrom of deliriously intoxicating nectar expelled generously from Emma's satisfied core. Patience was never something Regina practiced, but with Emma, she did. She allowed Emma to feel every wave of pleasure until her lackluster body stilled and her breathing returned to normal.

Feeling sated, Emma pulled the brunette on top of her and kissed her with such passion one would think the two women might not hate each other after all.

"For never have sex with a woman before you are pretty damn amazing" Emma praised, pulling away from the kiss and grabbing Regina by the hips. In three seconds flat, a naked Emma had a nearly full clothed Mayor beneath her, barely able to restrain herself from ripping the clothes off of her temptress.

"Sheriff Swan, you really are an idiot."

Emma tore her hungry gaze away from Regina's body and met chocolate eyes with confusion.

"What?"

"I lied, dear."

"Naughty, naughty Mayor," Emma reprimanded her playfully.

"What are you going to do? Arrest me?" Regina laughed haughtily.

"No. I'm going to fuck you senseless."


	4. Four Letters

**Author's Note: I own nothing Once Upon a Time related. **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Four Letters**

Emma didn't give Regina a chance to comply with her demands. With one strong movement, Regina was flipped over so that her chest was being pressed forcefully onto the desk as Emma gathered the brunettes hands and held them securely at the small of her back.

"Miss Swan!" Regina protested.

"Shut up," Emma spat back, pushing her further onto the surface of the desk as her other hand slid between the woman's legs and unsnapped her dress pants. Emma wasted no time divesting the Mayor of her pants and took a moment to appreciate the view.

On display for her, and only her, Regina was wearing a black thong which disappeared in the crevice of her cheeks. Emma smacked her ass and watched as the plump flesh rippled under her hand. The smack elicited a yelp of surprise from Regina, but Emma paid it no mind. She brought her hand down on the firm flesh a couple more times, only stopping to bend down between the Mayor's legs and kiss the searing flesh.

To do so meant that Emma had given Regina the freedom to move her hands once more. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make, especially because Regina was taking it upon herself to remove her shirt. Emma snickered and placed one more kiss to each of Regina's cheeks before standing over the woman once more.

"Who's impatient now?" Emma chided, giving the shell of Regina's ear a light kiss before helping her undress.

"Would you be careful with that Sheriff?" Regina snarled, thoroughly displeased at the way she and her clothing were being manhandled.

"Do you ever stop griping?" Emma retaliated, pulling the shirt from Regina's grasp and making a show of balling it up and throwing it as far across the room as she could. Albeit, it didn't go that far. The light material drifted a few feet through the air before falling gracefully to the floor with no sound.

"Perhaps if you had an ounce of respect for others and their property I wouldn't need to gripe, now would I?" Regina was quick to snark back.

Growing tired of hearing Regina's incessant nagging, Emma once again flipped the woman over so that she was lying on her back. The sudden change in position seemed to startled the brunette momentarily as her eyes were slightly wide. But behind the surprise and bitchiness there was desire. A white hot passion that Emma had never seen in her eyes before. That look alone renewed the dying embers of arousal from the orgasm that had just ravaged Emma's own body, igniting the fire once more.

"Do you want me to fuck you or not?" Emma exhaled, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms in front of her bare chest. As difficult as it was, Emma tore her eyes from the tan body lying on the desk before her. She was trying to prove a point here damn it! And that body was just begging to be touched.

Regina's head lolled to the side as an arm draped over her eyes, shielding her embarrassment from the younger woman. She so desperately wanted the Sheriff to fuck her. But Regina was not one to beg for it. Besides, there were plenty of other people ,less irritating people at that, that she could get her release from. Though, as the Mayor compiled a mental list of the people she would consider allowing this close to her, she quickly found that none of them were desirable enough which only caused her to become more angry at the current situation. But again, Regina would not beg.

"You know what, this was just a terrible idea. I don't know why I allowed you to start this in the first place," Regina spat, as she sat up on the desk and pulled up the pants that had pulled around her ankles.

Emma audibly gasped. "Are you fucking kidding me? I started this? You have some nerve Regina!" Emma yelled, not moving from her position and watching as the Mayor hid her face from view while she re-buttoned her pants.

"You were the one that insisted on playing that adolescent game. Which by the way is the least fun game I have ever played!" Regina yelled back, stalking over to where her shirt had fallen on the floor and making quick work of covering up once more.

"And you were the one that started with all the sexual comments and shit. I was just following your lead Madame Mayor." Emma defended herself as she walked around the room gathering her various garments of clothing. As the blonde was buttoning her pants, her phone began singing an early 1990s polyphonic tone which caused both women to look at one another. Emma's lips pulled into a smirk as she looked at who was calling her.

Regina caught sight of that look and furrowed her brows. "Don't you dare answer that Miss Swan," Regina warned. She took a few hurried steps towards the topless blonde, planning to snatch the phone from her hand, but just as she was close enough, Emma brought the phone to her ear.

"Ruby, hey, what's going on?" Emma asked. Her tone completely betrayed the audacity of the situation.

"Miss Swan, we're having a conversation, that is incredibly rude – "

"Shhh!" Emma chastised the Mayor. "Sorry Rubes, what were you saying?"

Regina could hear some noise coming from the phone but was unable to hear exactly what was being said.

"So what? Because both you and Mary Margaret are too drunk….you need _me_ to get the pizza out of the oven?" Emma asked and then busted out into a fit of laughter.

Regina however found nothing amusing about the situation. Her irritation and anger only growing with each passing second.

"Miss Swan!" Regina yelled.

"Yeah, yeah okay Regina don't get your thongs in a twist, I'm getting off the phone now," Emma disregarded the brunette's irritation. "Wait! No, Ruby, not like that! No...well I don't know. No I didn't see her underwear. Jesus fucking…Ruby! Stop – "

Before Emma couldn't finish talking with Ruby, Regina had snatched the phone from her hand and disconnected the call. She threw the phone onto the couch and stared at Emma in disbelief.

"Hey! What the hell! That could've been important you know," Emma began but slowly drifted off once she saw the anger on Regina's face.

"Forgive me, dear, but I fail to see how Miss Lucas' inability to remove a pizza from the oven is even considered moderately important," Regina drawled, rounding up on Emma as she had done so many times in the past.

"Important or not, that conversation was definitely better than the one we were having," Emma shrugged and backed away from Regina, scanning the floor for her bra. Upon locating it, began to walk across the room but Regina's hand caught her wrist.

"Yes," Regina muttered, unable to look Emma in the eye.

"Yes, what?" Emma asked with confusion written on her face.

"Do I really have to spell this out for you? Yes. I. Want. You. To. Fuck. Me." Regina emphasized each word of her last sentence.

Emma lips turned upwards into a pompous smirk as she closed the distance between herself and Regina, using her hands to trace the outline of the Mayor's shapely torso.

"That's all you had to say."

* * *

Regina's back arched off the bed as Emma continued to pump in and out of her swollen heat, coaxing her back down from the second orgasm within fifteen minutes. The brunettes panting was erratic as her hands grasped everything and anything they could find. Sometimes they were wrapped in Emma's long blonde hair and other times they were gripping the sheets on the mattress so hard that they were becoming untucked from the corners.

Emma allowed the woman a few moments to get her barrings straight before working on her again. This time, with her mouth.

"Emma…ahh…I can't!" Regina whimpered. Every touch of the Sheriff's tongue on her clit sent shocks of pleasure throughout her body. Regina's strong legs had been reduced to jelly as they trembled uncontrollably. But Emma didn't stop, her tongue painting circles around the older woman's sex-engorged clit as she used a single finger to slide in and out of her sex.

"You're going to keep coming unless you reschedule that fucking test tomorrow, Regina," Emma breathed deeply. She had been buried between Regina's thighs for the better part of ten minutes and - not that she was complaining – but between the alcohol and the grip Regina's thighs had on her head, Emma was beginning to feel just a little light headed. She took a few deep breaths of air before turning her attention the Mayor's sex once more.

"No fuck, oh my god," Regina managed through clenched teeth. Even as her mind protested, Regina felt her hips matching Emma's thrusts. Never had she felt so not in control of her body before. Emma was taking her to a whole new world of pleasure, a world that Regina had never dreamed could exist. With every brush of her tongue or thrust of her finger, Regina came closer and closer to the precipice of inevitable brain-washing, mind-numbing, 100 per cent pure unadulterated pleasure. It was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.

"Cancel the test!" Emma demanded.

"No, I will not ahh" Regina's sentenced was punctured by her cries of pleasure.

"Fine." Emma spoke and immediately withdrew her finger from Regina and sat up on her knees, welcoming the copious amounts of air she could now draw freely into her lungs. "You don't want to cancel that stupid fucking test, fine. But don't expect me to make you come again."

Regina's body was still moving of it's own accord, desperate to find something, anything, that would squelch her desires. But all she was met with was the cool air in her bedroom. She eyed Emma with nothing but lust and loathing, unable to form words at the moment.

Emma just shrugged and removed herself from the bed, crossing over to the large bay-view window that afforded her with the view of Regina's entire front yard. It was late, that much she knew. Probably well after three in the morning and if she was going to take this stupid test in the morning, she knew she should probably go home and get some sleep. Not that it would do her any good anyway. Emma knew that as soon as she got into her own bed, her mind would be plagued with images of Regina squirming and writhing beneath her. Images of the way Regina's lips parted when she experienced absolute pleasure. Tonight, no doubt, would be a sleepless night.

"I hate you," Regina whispered from on the bed. She couldn't see Emma's face, but she didn't need to to know that the blonde was probably smirking.

"I hate you, too" Emma responded dryly as she turned around and began picking up her clothes for the second time this evening. "I guess, I'll uhh…see you in a few hours then."

Emma walked to the bedroom door, waiting to hear a response from Regina, but not looking at the woman lying naked and fucked in her own bed.

"Wait." Regina called. "Fine. Okay, no test tomorrow. Now get your ass back over here and finish what you started!" Regina demanded.

Emma smiled. She practically ran back over to the bed and jumped between the Mayor's legs. Within just a short moment, Regina was flooded with wave after wave of an intense orgasm. She had to bite down on a pillow just to keep from screaming to loudly.

And after all was said and done, Regina and Emma laid side by side, naked, just staring up at the ceiling. Both were content in the silence of the moment and neither woman risked speaking for fear of breaking their contentment. After many long minutes of companionable silence, Regina heard the tell-tale signs of Emma beginning to drift to sleep.

"Wake up, Miss Swan," Regina pushed at the blonde's shoulder.

"Wha…s'going on?"

"You fell asleep."

"Oh. Well, okay. Were you expecting a goodnight kiss?" Emma teased.

Regina clicked her tongue in annoyance. "No, I was expecting you to get dressed and sleep in your own bed."

This time Emma chuckled lightly and closed her eyes once more.

"Nope. Not gonna happen. Too tired."

"Miss Swan…"

"What!?" Emma half-yelled, too tired to deal with another round of bickering.

"I really do hate you." Regina spoke, still staring at the ceiling. She smiled to herself in the darkness.

"I really do hate you too, Regina" Emma whispered and fell to sleep once more.


End file.
